


no longer a stranger to forgiveness

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Alpennia Series - Heather Rose Jones
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, Missing Scene, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Antuniet and Margerit explore their changing relationship.





	no longer a stranger to forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vass/gifts).



> This is a missing scene from Chapter 15 of Book 3, _Mother of Souls_.

**Antuniet**

_Late April, 1824_

Marken stood at attention near the coach, positioned to scan the neighborhood while waiting for them to emerge from Maisetra Valorin’s. At the sound of the door, Marken startled and turned toward them. The coachman again asked, “To Mesnera de Cherdillac’s?”

“Yes,” Margerit confirmed, climbing into the coach. Antuniet was right behind her. They closed the windows to block out the sound of the rattling wheels and horse hooves on cobblestones. The chill of the night air lingered and Antuniet and Margerit settled closer together for warmth. Antuniet felt comfortable enough with Margerit to voice her thoughts. “I know you are overburdened getting Tanfrit Academy suitable for your students, but do drop a word to your contacts. I have had enough excitement at the hands of mystery guilds to last my lifetime.”

“Yes, of course, Antuniet,” Margerit said, placing a reassuring hand over her own. 

Antuniet changed the topic, “Thank you for inviting me to give my lecture. Dare I say, I even enjoyed myself.” Antuniet didn’t feel the same internal struggle she used to when engaging in society. Some of that she owed to no longer having to uphold the Chazillen name against the deleterious efforts of her brother, though most of it she owed to Jeanne. Jeanne was always on her mind these days, a bond she wouldn’t have believed possible only a year before. Her heart swelled anytime “Toneke” fell from Jeanne’s lips, and even the passage of time hadn’t dulled the thrill.

Margerit interrupted her reverie, “I think it was a success!” Antuniet nodded, then wondered if that was a comment directed at the quality of her lecture or Margerit’s own efforts to grow her own reputation in advance of her schools opening. Antuniet chased away those thoughts, old demons. Her and Margerit were, against all odds, becoming friends. She and Barbara being the only family she had left should have been reason enough, but it wasn’t her way to let people in easily. You had to earn Antuniet’s trust, and there was significant red on the wrong side of the ledger where they were concerned. Antuniet thought about what might have become of them if they had forged a friendship when Margerit first showed up at University. She then thought it better not to dwell on the past.

“Don’t fret, I promise to look after Anna while you are away. And,” Margerit added, looking out the window into the darkness, “keep an eye on Serafina and Maisetra Valorin.” Antuniet couldn’t see the _fluctus_ anymore, but Jeanne’s house was away from the river and her _visio_ was never as strong as Margerit’s. When Margerit’s carriage pulled up to the front entrance, Antuniet was overwhelmed with the comforting feeling of having arrived home, though she wasn’t sure when exactly Jeanne’s house truly began to feel like her own. 

“Give Jeanne a kiss for me. If we don’t cross paths before your journey to Prague, please be safe and come back to us with exciting information to share.”

“Yes, thank you again for getting me home.”

Antuniet kissed Margerit’s cheek, signaling her leave. When she turned to clamber out of the carriage, Marken’s outstretched hand waited to assist her. She gave him a smile and nod of thanks before she waved to Margerit and hurried inside. Antuniet wanted nothing more than to crawl into Jeanne’s arms and tell her about her evening while she gently stroked Antuniet’s head.


End file.
